


【Quilldu】Love Me Like You Do〈NC-17〉

by SemperFideli



Category: Quilldu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【Quilldu】Love Me Like You Do〈NC-17〉

從哭哭啼啼的小男孩成長到可以拿起槍械跟在眾人身後參予行動的少年似乎只是一眨眼的事。

或許是正值成長期的緣故，Peter十五歲時身高已經隱約來到了Yondu肩膀的高度，相對的也表示他沒辦法再像從前一樣僅幹些偷竊之流的簡單任務，畢竟那些狹窄的管道對於體格骨架本就不算纖細的少年來說顯得有些過於困難了。

身為數十雙眼睛盯著看的領導，Yondu自然不能徇私－－即使眾人早已心知肚明他為這個孩子不知破了多少例，像是對某些倒楣鬼來說可能會掉腦袋的事到了Peter身上就變成幾句無關痛癢的怒罵，但有些規矩仍是無法避免的，像不幹活的傢伙沒飯吃就是一條鐵律，隊上可不會供養一個吃閒飯的小鬼。

在那次令Yondu不願回憶的夜晚之後，他開始手把手教導少年如何操作槍枝，沒辦法，想靠近身攻擊在船上求生存對於那票皮糙肉厚的粗漢們來說這小鬼的攻擊恐怕更像是替他們抓癢。

當Peter在最後一次偷竊任務以差點穿不過原定的逃脫路線而失風被逮，Yondu帶著Kraglin及時出現將那些已經把少年壓制在地的警衛員擊倒並將人救走後，當晚Peter就從Kraglin手上得到了一把屬於他的槍和下次任務裡得跟著其他人的訊息。

雖然實際上少年的作用還是跟先前差不多，眾人一下船Yondu就直接把Peter叫到自己身邊待著，美其名是支援他，但在一支瞬間可以撂倒敵人整個小隊的飛箭面前Peter不知道Yondu到底還需要什麼見鬼的幫助。

微妙的逆反因子在青春期少年的心裡開始萌芽，周遭同伴們開始若有似無的針對和調侃更是助長了這股念頭，Peter開始覺得自己就像在被Yondu把玩在掌心裡的寵物，被看輕的不滿和因為能力不足隨時可能被拋棄的不安交織下少年開始作出一些讓Yondu感到頭疼的行為。

「你他媽的還長能耐了是吧！傻傻的追著跑去踩陷阱，要不是老子有發現，你這顆小腦袋能不能繼續安在脖子上還是個問題！」重重拍了一下少年沾染灰土顯得有些灰白的褐髮，看著對方手腳上醒目的擦傷Yondu氣得攤手怒罵個不停，站在二人身側的Kraglin知道這種時候絕對不能開口說些什麼，只能眼觀鼻鼻觀心的降低自己的存在感，反正老大越擔心時就會罵的越兇，但等他發洩完怒火後總是會私下叫自己把Peter需要的任何東西送過去。

Peter由始至終都不發一語，最後眨著一雙有些泛紅的眼睛低頭離開了，他只是想要告訴Yondu自己也是有點用途而不是個只會抓著槍的裝飾品，在追著敵人翻牆落地後，一踏到底下不自然起伏的瞬間Peter還以為自己真的會命喪當場，面對死亡的恐懼讓他僵硬的無法動彈，是在那隻有力的手從後將他整個人拉進充斥熟悉氣味的風衣之下時，緊貼著男人胸膛聽到那劇烈心跳聲後Peter才後怕起來。

 

 

「唉呦呦，咱們的小鬼頭怎麼又哭鼻子啦？過來讓老大哥給你一個抱抱親親怎麼樣啊哈哈哈哈！」抓著生鏽鋼杯的高大壯漢衝著剛梳洗完的Peter發出挑釁的笑聲，馬上被身旁瘦的像根竹竿的傢伙用手肘頂了頂「得了吧你，有本事當著Yondu的面你再說一次看看。」「當我不敢啊？好吧我還真他媽的想活久一點咯咯咯－－」

Peter沒有理會那些顯而易見的嘲諷逕自找了個比較乾淨的椅子坐下，每當幹完一票大的任務後眾人就會將海量的酒精搬上船狂歡整個晚上，這次當然也不例外，雖然沒有特別融入這樣的生活規律，但身處在這樣吵雜的環境中會讓Peter有種彷彿自己也是一份子的安定感，大家喝多了之後對他說話也不會那樣的諷刺或冷淡。

Yondu不在場時偶爾會讓現場有些失序，總會有些特別大膽或被酒精泡滿腦袋的傢伙湊近Peter，少年並不是不會喝－－在這種地方成長要完全不碰酒簡直就是個笑話，只是每當他剛被迫跟某人拼完一杯後又會有另一隻手幫他把酒斟滿，不知道混了幾種不同酒類的情況下Peter的臉沒有意外的紅了起來。

「我說小老弟你也別想太多，老大就是那張嘴巴利了一點而已。」說話的男人一隻機械眼珠不停滴溜溜地打轉，手上不忘替Peter半空的杯子倒進另一種不同的烈酒「不過我是建議你也可以幫自己的未來作點打算，我是說，你總不是真的要跟著咱們混一輩子吧，打打殺殺的日子不適合你呀。」

充滿關切意味的語氣讓Peter多看了對方一眼，眨著長睫毛浮動波光的灰綠色眸子讓男人頓了頓，接著將機械化的義肢親熱地搭上少年肩榜「雖是這麼說，大伙也沒你以為的那麼難相處，只是我們一幫男人混久了講起話本來就比較難聽，我剛加入時也不太習慣啊哈哈。」

沒有察覺到肩上那幾根不自然滑動的手指，Peter點了點頭露出思考的模樣，但大量混酒的反應很快的就從體內湧現，抓著酒杯的手一抖，混著胃酸的酒水就從少年嘴裡吐了出來，在上衣和褲子上留下大片濕痕和薰天的酒氣。

在男人的攙扶下Peter很快的移動到了廁所裡更換上對方提供的衣物，等到少年踩著不穩的步伐重回大廳時引發了各種反應不一的驚呼。

 

酒紅色的短裙緊貼著少年的身軀勾勒出底下的曲線，露出肩膀和鎖骨的平口領子上大片的光滑肌膚更是讓人移不開目光，隱約從哪個角落裡傳出了一聲口哨，然後是眾人的爆笑與訝異的怒罵聲「操！操！小鬼頭穿這樣子還挺不賴的嘛！」方才挑釁過Peter的壯漢摔了手中鋼杯走上去，陸續的也有幾個人湊過去將Peter包圍起來。

不知道自己成了焦點的Peter只是艱難的眨動著雙眼，酒精爆炸的作用讓他眼前的景象成了好幾層晃動的疊影，不遠處的義肢男人則和吧檯邊拿著酒瓶嗤笑的Taserface交換了個心照不宣的眼神。

就在某人的手伸向那裙擺幾乎遮蓋不了多少的大腿上時，一道紅線忽地貫穿了那隻手，在慘叫聲還沒響起之前又快速的在Peter周遭飛轉幾圈，少年周圍的人牆便各自癱倒下去，此時的大廳只剩下靴子踩在地板上的腳步聲，原先還在看熱鬧的毀滅者們立刻分散到二邊讓出通道給緩緩走向Peter的Yondu，那寒的像冰的臉色更是讓眾人大氣都不敢出一口。

「把這些垃圾清一清。」

Yondu拋下話後就一肩扛起少年離開了大廳。

 

 

冰水澆淋在頭上的不適感讓Peter發出抗拒的叫聲，抬起欲遮掩的手臂卻被男人緊緊鉗制住。

「你知道自己在幹什麼蠢事嗎？」將原先盛水的容器隨意丟開，此時Yondu低啞的聲線裡夾帶著Peter從未聽過的怒意，即使他闖下再嚴重的禍也不曾見過那張臉上出現比現在還沉重的神情。

雖然本能地有些畏懼，但腦袋一片混亂又夾雜著慍怒的情緒下Peter竟然抬起腳來試圖踢向Yondu，結果當然是被對方一把抓住，用另一手掐住Peter的下顎，Yondu瞇起眸子看著少年濕亂的褐髮和水珠不停流過臉頰滴落在鎖骨的模樣，看到那身刺眼的紅色裙裝套在Peter身上，還竟然有傢伙敢朝那小鬼伸出爪子時Yondu幾乎是瞬間的反射動作就讓飛箭射了過去。

「我做什麼跟你無關！」掙扎著想要把腳收回，卻被男人刻意抬高到有些吃痛的角度讓Peter緊緊皺眉「讓我離開這裡！你他媽還想把我當狗一樣養在這鬼地方多久？到你膩了為止嗎！」

Peter的話令赤紅色的眸底閃過一絲危險的光芒，Yondu心裡暗罵著這小鬼講話是越來越不懂節制就算了，指控自己把他當狗養又算個什麼說法？

「你以為你離開這裡還能做什麼？」Yondu怒極反笑，這讓Peter感受到一股莫名強烈的威壓氣勢「瞧瞧你自己，穿成這副德性是已經想著要靠賣屁股過活了是吧，好啊，那就讓老子看看你能做到什麼程度。」

 

揪起了少年的前髮，男人站起身後沒有猶豫的解開褲頭讓裡頭壓抑已久的慾望呈現在Peter面前，勃起後異於常人的尺寸倒映在那片灰綠之中，夾雜著男人體味的一股淡鹹腥氣飄過鼻尖，Peter眨了眨眼有些不知該做何反應。

「怕了？」Yondu輕聲嗤笑，這一聲就像箭尖般刺進少年敏感的心裡，後者咬了咬牙後竟然雙唇微張含住前端，隨著濕潤柔軟的觸感貼上的瞬間，Peter感覺拉扯著自己頭髮的力道似乎抽緊了下。

被下藥那天晚上發生的一切Peter其實都有印象，也因而有好幾天都不敢看Yondu一眼，他記得那雙手觸碰過身體的哪些部份，深夜的某些時刻Peter也會試圖嘗試著同樣的行為，卻又會在事後感到莫名的羞恥，Yondu是為了幫助他，但自己卻是為了那些難以言喻的感受而做。

毀滅者們不定時會停駐紅燈區解決生理需求，Peter就算還沒實際體驗過也不得不聽那些同伴們回船後各種吹噓自己床上戰績的過程，因此並不能說是什麼也不懂的，更別說好事的Kraglin還曾經私下丟給他一些影片，第一次紅著臉看完影片的那天晚上Peter作了個夢，只是影片中的男女主角變成了自己和Yondu，隔天起床後少年默默將被單塞進待洗衣物的最底層角落。

Peter本來還不瞭解自己面對Yondu時那種微妙的思緒從何而來，雖然不時會痛恨男人施加在自己身上的各種訓練與責難，但少年卻驚訝地發現那些逃出毀滅者的念頭一天天顯得薄弱起來，甚至光是離開Yondu身邊後會是怎樣的想像都令他覺得莫名地難受。

 

艱難的吞吐著口中粗大的藍色陽具，時不時被頂到喉頭的刺激讓Peter反射性的掙扎了幾下，Yondu卻沒有因此鬆開按在少年頭頂的那雙手，視線落在半跪在地上替自己口交的身軀上來回，酒紅色裙裝把對方的肌膚襯托得更加白晰了些，看著Peter泛紅的雙頰和不時從唇角流洩出的透明黏液，剎那間Yondu感覺自己似乎又回到了三年前的那個晚上，不過這次他連一絲遲疑也沒有。

將似乎又更漲硬了些的陰莖退出那張實在毫無技巧可言的嘴，Yondu蹲下身直接將Peter壓倒在堅硬的地板上，掐住了少年的臉往上扳後對著線條明顯的頸子啃了上去，牙齒在肌膚表面留下深淺各異的牙印甚至還因為過於銳利的部份而滲出些許血珠，壓抑於骨子裡的獸性隨著血腥氣滲入嘴裡開始燥動起來。

順從種族本能行動的Yondu並不知道自己對Peter種下了印記－－拜自幼便將他賣給異族作奴隸的親人所賜，他只知道腦子深處冒出一股意念叫囂著要自己佔有眼前的少年。

Peter感受著頸部傳來的刺痛感，手指卻緊緊扯住男人的衣擺不敢放開，感覺熟悉的粗糙觸感順著大腿滑進了根部，少年顫抖著將雙腿張的更開一些，作為給乖孩子的獎賞Yondu輕輕在對方的唇邊印下，得到這出乎意料的吻讓Peter不由得瞪大雙眼，剛要開口就被根部遭到握緊套弄的舉動打亂了氣息。

將臉埋進藍色的頸窩裡，Peter啃咬著唇邊的鎖骨再次射在Yondu手中，還未能從解放後的餘韻裡回神，陌生的侵入感隨即拌著自己的體液插入了柔軟的穴口內攪動起來，少年吃痛的呻吟無法阻止接連而來的第二和第三根手指，反倒在逐漸習慣不適感後原先疲軟下來的分身又悄悄地充血挺立。

濕軟溫熱的內壁同樣讓Yondu的理智接近底線，察覺開始被收縮的吸力包圍後他索性抽出了手指，直接讓硬的發燙的陰莖填滿Peter的下身，一口氣推進的撕裂感讓Peter叫了出來，雙手將男人抱的更緊，Yondu低頭輕吻著對方沁出冷汗的額頭，耐心等待少年的哽咽慢慢轉變為喘息後才開始大幅度的擺動腰身。

隨著一次次動作越發激烈的抽插，Peter的喘息聲也開始變成高亢的呻吟，體內過於刺激的快感讓少年想要夾緊雙腿卻反倒被男人強硬的扳開甚至抬到了肩膀上，數不清究竟在Yondu馳騁的過程裡高潮了幾次，Peter只能抽泣著用有些沙啞的嗓音討饒，最終在一次直達深處的撞擊裡失去意識。

 

 

替疲憊的Peter蓋上被單，Yondu在離開前不忘順手把那件該死的紅裙拎起來扔進垃圾桶－－看起來是時候整頓一下船艦的秩序了，在帶上房門後一聲尖銳的長哨音響徹了整條長廊。


End file.
